Une amitié bien compliquée
by SummeRon
Summary: Relation Ron Hermione après le bal de quatrième année.
1. Prologue

_Je publie ici ma toute première fic. Soyez indulgent._

_Ici le prologue (ressemblant donc beaucoup au tome de JKR) mais très vite le chapitre 1._

_Bonne lecture_

Tout avait pourtant été si bien pendant leurs 3 premières années. Oui, ils se disputaient, mais ce n'était rien. Leurs querelles à propos de Pattenrond et Croutard, respectivement le chat d'Hermione et le rat de Ron, les avaient peut être même rapprocher. C'est vrai que Hermione et Ron étaient surtout les meilleurs amis du Survivant, mais eux aussi étaient amis. Tout du moins c'est ce que Hermione pensait.  
Elle entamait donc cette quatrième année à Poudlard pleine d'entrain, prête à étudier, lire, impressionner ses professeurs, mais aussi à aider ses deux meilleurs amis s'il le fallait. Et ça allait sûrement être le cas, comme chaque année.  
Cette année peut être encore plus que les autres. Dumbledore leur avait en effet annoncé que cette année le tournoi des trois sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard. Malgré les contestations dues à l'âge moyen des participants (17 ans), cette nouvelle fut très bien accueillie par les apprentis sorciers de Poudlard.

Donc tout s'annonçait bien en cette quatrième année : un tournoi rassemblant les meilleurs espoirs du monde de la sorcellerie, un nouveau professeur en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal (Maugrey Fol Oeil), une coupe du monde de Quidditch dont l'Irlande était sortie vainqueur et puis des nouveaux élèves venant de Durmstrang et Beaux-Bâtons à Poudlard. Ah c'est Ron qui avait été content : son joueur de Quidditch favori, Victor Krum, était là, devant ses yeux, mais aussi les filles de Beaux-Bâtons toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres.  
Hermione et Ginny n'avaient d'ailleurs pas très bien compris cet envoûtement qu'avait ressenti Ron et Harry devant l'arrivée des françaises. Elles les trouvaient somme toute banales.

Bien évidemment cette année ne pouvait pas continuer dans d'aussi bonnes conditions. Harry avait en effet été choisi par la coupe pour être un des concurrents à la Coupe de Feu. Il y avait donc maintenant quatre participants au tournoi : Cédric Diggory et Harry Potter pour Poudlard, Victor Krum pour Durmstrang et Fleur Delacour pour Beaux-Bâtons. Et puis il y avait eu Rita Skeeter, et les épreuves du tournoi qui s'annonçaient très périlleuses pour Harry. Heureusement Ron et Hermione étaient là pour le soutenir et l'aider à se préparer aux trois tâches qui l'attendaient.  
Ron et Hermione justement, parlons-en. Tout c'était relativement bien passé entre eux en ce début d'année. Jusqu' à l'annonce du Bal de Noël.  
Harry et Ron durent trouver une cavalière mais Hermione avait déjà trouvé le sien. Victor Krum lui avait proposé et elle avait dit oui. Elle ne l'avait bien sur pas dit aux garçons. Et puis il y avait eu Ron : « Neville a raison, après tout : tu _es_ une fille (...) Alors, tu n'as qu'à venir avec un de nous deux ! ». Elle lui avait balancé qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier. Par la suite il n'avait de cesse de lui demander qui c'était. Hermione ne comprenait pas trop cet engouement de la part de Ron.  
Et le Bal de Noël arriva enfin. Chacun était accompagné : Cédric et Cho Chang (au grand désarroi d'Harry), Ginny et Neville, Harry et Ron avec les soeurs Patil et Hermione avec Victor Krum.  
Hermione était tellement heureuse d'être à ce bal, elle se sentait si bien et même belle. Mais Ron avait été si désagréable : « Tu es en train de _fraterniser avec l'ennemi_, voilà ce que tu fais! ».

Hermione avait été folle de rage contre lui, mais elle était triste aussi. Alors elle lui avait balancé : « La prochaine fois qu'il y aura un bal, tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place et non pas au dernier moment parce que tu n'auras trouvé personne d'autre ».  
Et c'est là que tout a commencé...

_Alors, impressions?_

_Oh mais c'est quoi ce "Go" en dessous?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Comme promis le chapitre 1. Parce que entre vous et moi le prologue n'apporte rien, hormis vous faire connaître un peu mon style (genre j'ai un style °0). _

_Bref bonne lecture_

Oui tout a commencé ce jour là. Ou plutôt tout s'est terminé ce jour là pour Hermione. Toute cette belle amitié avec Ron : envolée. Plus qu'un souvenir, un agréable et douloureux souvenir maintenant que tout était rompu.  
Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Cette question, Hermione n'avait de cesse de se la répéter. Pourquoi Ron faisait tout pour l'éviter ?  
Depuis le fameux soir du Bal plus rien n'était pareil entre eux.  
Au début, Hermione pensait que Ron lui en avait voulu de lui avoir craché à la figure le soir du Bal de Noël qu'il devrait l'inviter la prochaine fois et avant que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Mais, après tout, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Elle avait juste été sincère, peut être même trop... Ron l'évitait, et sans raison, alors Hermione lui en avait voulu, comme jamais auparavant.

Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne se regardaient plus, pire, ils n'étaient plus jamais dans la même pièce seuls tous les deux. Leur duo n'existait plus, et avait laissé sa place à un trio toujours ensemble : Harry, Ron et Hermione. Plus soudé que jamais...autour de Harry. Justement Harry, lorsqu'il partait (voir Fol Oeil ou essayer de résoudre les énigmes pour les taches du tournoi par exemple), Ron jetait un regard furtif à Hermione puis disparaissait à son tour. Laissant une Hermione perdue, et de plus en plus en colère.

Les seuls moments où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux c'est lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Donc par obligation : dans la même pièce. C'était justement dans ces moments là que Hermione faisait tout son possible pour renouer le dialogue avec Ron. Enfin dialogue est un grand mot. Car « dialogue » signifie l'utilisation de mots. Or ça, c'était encore impossible de la part de Ron. Hermione l'avait bien compris, elle essayait donc de « discuter » avec lui en le regardant dans les yeux. Car comme elle l'avait lu dans un livre : « La voix peut cacher ce que le regard nous livre ». Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire car il y avait trop de choses dans le regard bleu azur et si profond de Ron.  
Quand ils se regardaient tous les deux c'était comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait plus. Quand leurs regards se croisaient ils ne parlaient plus, ne souriaient plus, ne respiraient même plus, et bien entendu ils ne clignaient plus des yeux. Aucun des deux ne voulaient craquer devant l'autre. Bien trop fiers !  
Malgré ces regards si intenses, cette situation ne satisfaisait plus Hermione. Elle ne le comprenait plus ce Ronald, et ce qu'elle ressentait était tellement confus. Elle n'arrivait même pas à expliquer tout ça à Ginny, mais parfois elle essayait :

- Je ne comprend pas ton frère Gin' ! Il m'exaspère !

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ? Parle-lui à lui !

- Je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive plus. Et pourtant j'aimerais tellement pouvoir le faire... répliqua Hermione au bord des larmes.

- Calme toi Mione et explique moi tout...

- Déjà ce surnom « Mione », j'aimerais tellement qu'il n'y est plus que Ron qui m'appelle comme ça, répondit Hermione dans un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement à propos de tout ça ? lui demanda Ginny dans une voix pleine de compréhension.

- Tu vois tout a commencé le soir du Bal de Noël...

- Mais attend ça fait trois mois ça ? tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé ?

- Laisse-moi finir je t'en pris. Voilà, ce soir là j'ai bien vu que Ron n'était pas dans son assiette et qu'il me regardait bizarrement quand je dansais. Et puis, tu as du entendre d'ailleurs, on s'est disputé dans la Salle Commune. Il ne supportait pas que je sois allée au Bal avec Victor. Et depuis que je lui ai dit que la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait un bal, il n'avait qu'à m'inviter et bah il ne me parle plus ! Comme s'il avait cru que je voulais être plus que son ami ! N'importe quoi !

- Tu es sûre que c'est n'importe quoi ? Répond-moi franchement Hermione...

- Bah...euh...c'est que...ton frère...séduisant...meilleur ami...rêve...embrasser... parvient à articuler Hermione aussi rouge que sa cravate.

_Alors cette prise de conscience de Mione? Qu'en dites vous?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Et voici enfin la suite. Hermione va de plus en plus se rendre compte de ses sentiments._

_Je m'excuse pour le retard mais ces temps-ci je n'étais pas chez moi. _

_Qui a dit « on s'en fout » ? _

_Bref, bonne lecture._

Elle le savait Hermione : Ginny avait raison ! Il fallait qu'elle parle à Ron. Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'ils ne se parlaient plus et ça ne pouvait plus durer. Hermione en souffrait tellement. C'est maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point elle tenait à Ron. Jamais elle n'avait été si longtemps sans lui parler, sans rire avec lui, et ça lui manquait.  
Mais avant de parler à Ron, il fallait être prête, avoir des arguments solides et un mental d'acier. Pendant donc plus de deux semaines Hermione a réfléchi à sa relation avec Ron, et ce, depuis leur première année (le Troll, le crache limace, leur énorme dispute en 3ème année à cause de leurs animaux...). Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait toujours aimé chez Ron : sa générosité, sa loyauté, son humour et malgré tout son courage. Car oui, Ronald Weasley est un jeune homme courageux ! Il y avait aussi ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Ron : son air têtu, son caractère grognon et depuis cette année son agressivité envers Victor. Bien sur il y avait d'autres qualités que Hermione appréciait chez Ron, mais qu'elle ne s'avouait pas encore : son sourire ravageur et ses yeux si profonds que l'on a l'impression qu'il n'y a que nous qui existons quand il les plonge dans les notres. Et puis évidemment Hermione appréciait que Ron soit « en quelque sorte » jaloux de Victor, c'est toujours flatteur.

Il est même arrivé à Hermione de louper un cours car elle était en train de réfléchir sur elle et Ron à la bibliothèque. Le problème chez Hermione était que dans sa tête existait un véritable match entre deux idées. La première était que oui, il lui était déjà arrivé de penser que elle et Ron pourraient vivre plus que de l'amitié. Et puis, si Ron était jaloux de Victor, c'est que peut-être lui aussi pensait à elle différemment ? Mais dès qu'elle suggérait ces pensées à son esprit, d'autres prenaient le dessus : « Ron est ton meilleur ami, tu veux certainement retrouver cette amitié et si Ron est jaloux de Victor c'est que, lui aussi, a peur de perdre votre amitié. »

- « Assez, j'en ai marre ! » avait crié Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Après un regard angoissé à Mme Pince, Hermione comprit vite qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle qu'elle sorte de la bibliothèque.

Arrivée dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, Hermione repéra très vite où était Ron : assis devant la cheminée entrain de jouer aux échecs avec Seamus. « Il ne changera donc jamais » se dit Hermione intérieurement. Elle se dirigea vers lui et sans prêter attention à Seamus, prit la main de Ron en lui disant :

- Viens il faut que je te parle !

- Nan, je suis en pleine partie d'échecs là ! aboya Ron en lâchant sa main.

- Ok je peux te parler ici, articula Hermione. Ron écoutes moi ! cria presque Hermione.

- Je t'écoutes, lui répondit Ron avec dédain en abandonnant sa partie.

- Bon... Hermione reprit son souffle et continua. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Je ne t'évites pas, dit Ron d'une voix beaucoup trop calme pour Hermione.

- Ne me mens pas Ronald Weasley, tu ne sais pas le faire. Ça fait quatre mois que l'on ne se parle plus, et toi tu n'as rien à me dire ? acheva Hermione partagée entre deux sentiments : l'étrangler et le gifler !

- Tu as raison Hermione, je n'ai rien à te dire ! lui cracha Ron en la regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Cette assurance ne plus pas du tout à Hermione et elle se leva d'un bond. Mais avant de partir elle se pencha à son oreille, le sentit frissonner, et lui chuchota : 

- « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour te faire de nouveau confiance ».

_Alors, verdict ?_

_Donnez moi votre avis dans tous les cas._

_Je remercie tous mes reviewers, et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite._

_A très vite pour la suite + _


	4. Chapter 3

_Merci à tous mes reviewers J'essayerais de prendre le temps de tous vous répondre._

_Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu mon dernier OS "Plus Jamais". Vos compliments m'ont fait énormément plaisir, merci )_

_Bref, voici la suite avec au programmeune discussion entre amis._

_Bonne lecture_

Hermione venait de le quitter et malgré tous les cris que lui lançait Seamus, Ron ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de l'escalier d'où s'était évaporée Hermione quelques instants plus tôt. Il en était sur maintenant : il l'avait perdu. Et pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'il avait paniqué : _tu n'auras qu'à me demander d'y aller avec toi_. Ces mots que Hermione lui avait balancés il y a quatre mois, résonnaient encore aux oreilles de Ron. Et maintenant il avait perdu sa confiance et son amitié par la même occasion. Une sensation au plus profond du coeur du Gryffondor se fit sentir. Quelque chose était en train de lui échapper, une partie de lui s'évaporait. Et il n'avait aucun contrôle dessus.

Il s'était bien rendu compte que ses sentiments à l'égard d' Hermione avaient changé : il ne supportait plus qu'un autre garçon lui parle, hormis lui et Harry (quoique Harry s'était parfois limite) et quand elle n'était pas là ça lui manquait terriblement. Et ce, bien avant le Bal de Noël. Alors Ron s'était dit qu'il aimerait bien inviter Hermione à ce Bal, pour passer un peu plus de temps avec elle... Mais non elle était déjà prise, il avait réagit trop tard. Et c'était quand il avait vu Hermione au bras de ce Victor qu'est-ce-que-tu-fous-avec-ma-mione Krum qu'il s'en était rendu compte : il l'aimait.

- Oh mon Dieu! s'insurgea Ron qui venait de prendre conscience qu'il était bel et bien amoureux d' Hermione Granger. « Harry il faut que je te parle » parvint à dire Ron à l'intention de son meilleur ami.  
« Viens avec moi dehors, on sera plus tranquille. »

- Ok j'arrive !

Et les voilà partis dans le froid glacial d'Avril à travers les jardins de Poudlard. Harry avait du mal à tenir le rythme face aux grandes enjambées de Ron.

- J'AI ENCORE TOUT GACHÉ ! cria Ron en frappant son poing contre un arbre.  
Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais !

- Mais qui ? demanda Harry à son meilleur ami.

- Hermione bien sur !

- Ah ... Hermione, répondit Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que je lui ai fait ? se lamenta Ron.

- Bah... tu l'as ouvertement ignorée pendant quatre mois et tu viens de lui dire que tu n'avais justement rien à lui dire. Et maintenant tu te demandes comment tu vas faire pour te faire pardonner et pourquoi pas lui avouer tes sentiments pour elle ! Enfin, c'est juste une idée ...

- ... Aucun son ne pu sortir de la bouche de Ron, estomaqué par le discours de son ami. « Mais ... comment ? »

- C'est Seamus qui m'a dit pour la dispute...

- Oh le traître !

- Mais ce n'est pas le plus important ça. Le plus important c'est comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de ta meilleure amie ? demanda Harry plein de curiosité au fond des yeux.

- Ça non plus ce n'est pas le plus important, répliqua Ron en fusillant Harry du regard. « Comment je vais faire pour me faire pardonner ? Elle a dit qu'elle ne me ferait plus confiance. Tu te rends compte ? Parce que j'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes vraiment compte là ! » rétorqua Ron qui sentait la colère le gagner.

- Hé oh, t'emportes pas sur moi ! J'y suis pour rien !

- Ouai excuse-moi. Mais je suis complètement perdu. Je l'aime, mais je sais qu'elle non. Pourtant il faut que je lui dise.

- Je comprends Ron, il faut aller lui parler. Viens on y va !

- Pas maintenant, je suis pas encore prêt ! Je vais rester ici encore quelques instants. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

- Ok, mais n'oublie pas qu'on a divination tout à l'heure. Peut-être que tu te verras dans quinze ans avec Hermione et plein de bambins ! lança Harry à Ron dans un clin d'oeil.

- Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! s'insurgea Ron.

Une fois Harry partit, Ron se dit que oui, il se verrait bien faire sa vie avec Hermione.

_Ah la la Rony!_

_Réagis!_

_Une review fait toujours plaisir _


	5. Chapter 4

_Et hop, encore un chapitre court, désolée..._

_Merci pour vos encouragements, voici la suite._

_Ron réussira t-il à s'excuser? Qui sait? ..._

_Bonne lecture_

« Voilà Hermione je suis réellement désolé, je m'excuse. Nan, nan et nan, ça ne va pas ! » criait Ron tout seul dans son dortoir alors qu'il essayait en vain de trouver quelque chose de cohérent à dire à Hermione. « Ginny m'a toujours dit de ne pas s'excuser devant une fille, mais plutôt de lui demander pardon ». _On ne s'excuse pas tout seul, c'est trop facile ! _avaient été les propres mots de sa soeur.

- Bon Mione je voulais te dire que ...

TOC TOC TOC

- Bordel c'est qui ? cracha Ron en ouvrant la porte. « Oh Mione, c'est toi ? Euh...ça va ? articula-t-il sentant ses oreilles le brûler.

A l'entente de SON surnom, Hermione ne pu que sourire.

- Oui ça va merci. Et toi ?

- Ouai pas mal.

- Euh en fait je cherchais Harry et quand je t'ai entendu parler, j'ai pensé qu'il était avec toi.

- Nan je suis tout seul là.

- Tu parles tout seul donc ?

- J'ai pas le droit c'est ça ? répliqua Ron en oubliant ses bonnes résolutions concernant sa relation avec Hermione.

- J'avais espéré, mais c'est définitif : TU N'ES QU'UN CRÉTIN RONALD WEASLEY ! dit Hermione avant de quitter les lieux.

- Attends Mione ! Une minute s'il te plait, écoutes moi, souffla Ron avec son plus beau sourire.

- Ok, mais dépêche toi.. répondit une Hermione particulièrement agacée et indifférente au sourire de Ron.

- Voilà, je voulais m'excuser, euh me faire pardonner pour ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé.

- Tu veux plutôt dire ce que tu ne m'as PAS dit ! s'emporta Hermione.

- Oui c'est ça... répondit Ron en sentant qu' Hermione n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche.  
Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te dire mais c'est sorti comme ça. Et quand tu m'as dit que tu ne me ferais plus confiance j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas été très correct avec toi.

- PAS TRÈS CORRECT ! Tu rigoles là j'espère ? Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle ce que tu m'as fait ? répliqua Hermione ses traits soudain déformés par la fureur. Elle avait contenue sa colère trop longtemps, et ce soir tout semblait vouloir sortir, tout devait sortir.

- ...

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu m'as ignoré pendant plus de quatre mois ? Moi ? Ta pseudo meilleure amie ! Et pourtant malgré le mal que tu m'as fait, j'ai essayé de te comprendre, de te laisser une chance, j'ai même fait le premier pas. Et toi, tu ne trouves rien de mieux à me dire que : _Nan je n'ai rien à te dire _? continua Hermione en imitant la voix rauque de Ron.

Ron justement ne parvenait pas à parler, il restait là, bouche bée, les pieds cloués au sol et les bras ballants.

- Apparemment tu n'as toujours rien à me dire. Tu m'as déçue Ron, au plus profond de moi, tu m'as fait souffrir, tu me fais encore souffrir, articula Hermione les yeux pleins d'eau.

Ron la tête pleine de tout ce que venait de lui lancer Hermione planté au milieu de la pièce, et Hermione tête baissée par la peur de pleurer devant Ron, tel était le tableau dans le dortoir du rouquin.

Ron parvint à reprendre ses esprits et, gagné par la colère répondit :

- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que je viens d'essayer de me faire pardonner et que tu me rejettes comme un moins que rien ? Et de surcroît me traite de crétin !

- C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire Ron ? Après un hochement de tête de l'intéressé, Hermione rajouta :

- Très bien ! Alors ne viens plus jamais me parler ! Et elle partit en sanglotant.

_Ils sont inchangeables (oulah c'ets quoi ce mot?) ces deux là!_

_A très vite pour la suite. _

_Une tite review? Nan? Allez..._


	6. Chapter 5

_Merci pour vos reviews_

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic. Oui je sais c'est court, mais c'était ma toute première._

_Bonne lecture_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Ron avait tenté de se faire pardonner. La semaine suivant leur dispute, Harry avait abandonné toute idée de dialogue entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Il en avait marre de cette obstination de leur part : « Nan mais t'as vu comment elle m'a rejeté ? » et pour Hermione pareil : « Il n'avait pas à me parler comme ça ! ». La tension entre eux était extrême alors. Mais depuis les premiers jours de juin elle s'était apaisée. Tous les deux se rendant compte de leur côté qu'ils avaient dépassé les bornes. Ils recommençaient à être dans la même pièce et parfois même ils se souriaient pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

- Oh excuse moi ! avait dit Ron à l'intention de Hermione sur laquelle il venait de renverser son jus de fruit.

- Ronald ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un verre de jus de fruit dans notre Salle Commune !

- Euh...c'est que... balbutia Ron rougissant de plus en plus.

- C'est pas grave lui répondit Hermione avec son plus beau sourire.

Ils se regardèrent, elle, attendrit par ce beau jeune homme rougissant et lui, subjugué par une Hermione ruisselante de son jus de fruit préféré et arborant un merveilleux sourire.

- Je suis désolée, dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Un silence s'installa. Ron fut le premier à le rompre :

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

- Sage décision en effet. On s'asseoit ?

Hermione s'installa à un bout du canapé et Ron au côté opposé. Un nouveau silence s'installa, et cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui le brisa. Elle lui tendit alors le main et lui demanda :

- On va faire une promesse : on va discuter tranquillement, s'expliquer et ça sans élever la voix ? Promis ?

Ron surprit par ce geste, esquissa un sourire et répondit :

- Promis.

Lorsque leurs mains se rencontrèrent il y eu comme une onde de choc qui partagea les deux amis en deux sensations opposées : Ron eu tout d'un coup très chaud, pendant qu' Hermione était parcourue d'un immense frisson.  
Rompant maladroitement ce contact, nos deux amis se regardèrent, puis Ron prit la parole.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait, ou pas fait, et tout le mal que je t'ai causé. Je suis sincère, comme jamais je ne l'ai été avec toi d'ailleurs... finis Ron dans un chuchotement.

- Moi aussi Ron je m'en veux. Je t'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Tu es loin d'être un crétin! Mais c'est vrai que tu m'as fait du mal. Comment tu as pus m'ignorer comme ça ? Enfin pourquoi surtout ?

- Tu sais Mione moi aussi j'en ai souffert de ne plus te parler, de ne plus te voir rire ou sourire. Mais quand je voulais venir te parler, j'étais bloqué. Je me sentais étrange.

- Pourquoi tu t'es éloignée comme ça ? répondit Hermione quelque peu troublée par le regard transperçant de Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, j'étais paniqué. Le soir du Bal tu m'as « proposé » de t'inviter au prochain Bal, c'est sur tu l'as dit sous le coup de la colère, mais j'ai eu peur, peur de perdre notre amitié, peur de TE perdre.

- Oui je te l'ai dit alors que j'étais en colère, mais j'étais sincère, affirma Hermione attendrie.

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant un long moment avant qu' Hermione ne demande :

- Tu as dit tout à l'heure que tu étais sincère dans tes excuses, comme tu ne l'avais jamais été avec moi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? interrogea Hermione en s'asseyant confortablement dans le canapé pour faire face à Ron.

- Bah...disons que...je ne t'ai pas toujours dit les choses...comme j'aurais voulu, balbutia Ron.

- Explique toi, on est ami, tu peux me parler, mentit Hermione. Car en effet, il y a peu elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle aimerait être un peu plus qu'amie avec Ron.

D'un bond, Ron se leva et alla se placer face à la fenêtre, dos à Hermione.

- En fait je crois savoir pourquoi j'ai paniqué...

Face à cette révélation Hermione se leva à son tour, prit la main de Ron l'obligeant ainsi à se retourner et lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu as paniqué ? chuchota-t-elle.

Sentant le long de son cou le souffle brûlant d'Hermione, la fille qu'il aimait par dessus tout, et sa main dans la sienne, Ron eut une réaction physique tout à fait normale...pour un garçon. S'en apercevant il courut jusqu'à la porte. Avant de partir, il mis sa tête de profil et sans regarder Hermione lui avoua :

- Si j'ai paniqué c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais amoureux de ma meilleure amie.

Et il disparut au détour d'un couloir.

_Toujours fuyant notre Rony! Jvous jure..._


	7. Chapter 6

_Et hop un dernier chapitre avant de partir en vacances._

_Déjà la fin de ma fic? J'ai bien peur que oui. Oui car j'aurais tellement aimé qu'elle soit plus longue._

_Celle que j'écris en ce momentfait déjà 12 chapitres et c'est loin d'être fini. Oulah très intéressant tout ça..._

_Bonne lecture_

C'était au tour d' Hermione de rester figée au milieu de la pièce. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre la déclaration de Ron. N'ayant pas prononcé son prénom mais "meilleure amie", Hermione eut du mal à faire le rapprochement. Quand il fut fait, elle se mit à courir à la poursuite de Ron, il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça. C'était trop facile, il lui avouait ses sentiments et s'enfuaient? Alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de... Elle arrêta un instant de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire. Elle l'apperçut au détour d'un couloir.

- RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY revenez immédiatement !

Ron se figea, il avait cru entendre sa mère. Lentement il se retourna et vit une Hermione apparemment très en colère foncer droit sur lui. Il voulut s'enfuir mais d'un coup de baguette Hermione lui claqua la porte au nez avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit alors la colère monter en lui : de quel droit se permettait-t-elle se lui crier dessus? Et en plus elle l'enfermait! Bien sur il était partit, bon très bien il avait fuit, mais ne se rendait-elle pas compte à quel point lui avouer ses sentiments avaient été éprouvant pour lui.? La peur de se faire rejeter le rongeant de l'intérieur depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Ne comprenait-elle pas qu'en ce moment précis il avait besoin d'être seul pour ruminer? Plus ses pensées vagabondaient et plus la colère devenait maître en lui. Il explosa.

- OH EXCUSE MOI DE T'AIMER ! MAIS ON NE CHOISIT PAS CES CHOSES LÀ TU SAIS !

- TU N'AVAIS PAS À ME LE DIRE C'EST TOUT !

- C'EST SI GRAVE QUE ÇA ? TU ME TRAITE DE CRÉTIN ET MAINTENANT ÇA TE RÉPUGNES QUE JE T'AIME !

Il était meurtri, ses yeux le trahaïssaient. Hermione savait qu'elle ne s'y prenait pas très bien, et que ses mots pouvaient être mal compris. Mais cependant ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir leur souffle mutuel. Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, ils savaient pertinemment qu'aucun des deux ne craquerait, la bataille s'annonçait rude.

- JE N'AI JAMAIS DIT QUE TU ÉTAIS UN CRÉTIN ! Mais avoue que ton comportement envers Victor était assez puéril !

- Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? D'après toi, pourquoi j'étais jaloux de ton Vicky ? Pour une Miss-je-sais-tout tu n'es pas très perspicace !lanca Ron toujours sur le même ton.

- NEM'APPELLE PAS COMME ÇA ! Moi je te dit juste que tu n'avais pas le droit de me l'avouer !

- Et pourquoi ? POURQUOI bordel Hermione ? cria Ron sur un air de défi en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

- PARCE QUE C'EST MOI QUI DEVAIT TE L'AVOUER EN PREMIER ! C'EST MOI QUI AURAIT DUT TE DIRE QUE JE T'AIMAIS ! répliqua Hermione sur le même ton.

- ...

- Ne m'oblige pas à me rép... mais Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que déjà Ron s'était emparé de ses lèvres. Un baiser reflétant exactement leur dispute : violent et passionné. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire ce que lui rappelait le goût des lèvres de Ron, un goût lui remémorant toute son enfance...ah oui...le lait fraise, Ron avait le goût du lait fraise. Mais toujours sous le coup de la colère Hermione ne put répondre que violemment à son baiser. Emportés par leur ivresse Hermionese retrouva très vite accolée au mur, emprisonnée par les bras de Ron. Elle passa alors sa main dans ses cheveux roux et émit un gémissement de plaisir quand Ron aventura sa main le long de son dos. Poussée par une force inconnue, Hermione enleva le T-shirt de Ron devenu trop encombrant. Lui la couvrait de baiser le long de sa nuque et le creux de son épaule. Ce point si sensible, provocant irrémédiablement chez Hermione un long frisson le long de son corps. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter de vouloir tout découvrir de l'autre, et sans tarder. Chaque parcelle de peau visible était mainte fois explorées.  
Mais d'un coup Ron s'écarta et même essoufflé par tout ce désir, il parvint à dire :

- Non Hermione on ne peut pas continuer !

Hermione les lèvres encore gonflées de plaisir et la respiration saccadée, fut quelque peu effrayée de ce rejet de la part de Ron. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été claire : elle l'aimait. Lui aussi l'aimait, alors pourquoi voulait-il tout arrêter? Pourquoi rompre ce lien invisible qui semblait les unir?

- Mais pourquoi on ne pourrait plus continuer ?

- Pour deux raisons, répondit Ron en prenant les mains d' Hermione. « Parce que déjà je crois qu'on va un peu vite ». Devant l'air apeuré d' Hermione il continua : « ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, bien au contraire. Mais on ne s'est pas encore vraiment avoués nos sentiments, que déjà je n'ai plus de T-shirt » acheva-t-il dans un sourire qui faisait toujours fondre Hermione.

- Tu as raison, je suis désolée.

- Oh mais ne le soit surtout pas ! C'était vraiment TRÈS agréable et TRÈS surprenant de ta part.

Rougissant du compliment et de son comportement, Hermione lui demanda en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres au goût si particulier de lait fraise :

- Alors comme ça tu voudrais qu'on s'avoue nos sentiments? Très bien, alors je commence. Voilà... Ron, je crois que tous les deux on a vécu beaucoup de choses, plus ou moins agréables, mais je t'ai toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'unique. On était amis, mais plus en même temps. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que très récemment mais, je t'aime, avoua-t-elle plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Et puis je sais qu'on a toute la vie devant nous pour s'avouer nos sentiments les plus profonds ».

Devant les yeux brillants d' Hermione et cette promesse sur l'avenir, Ron ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de l'embrasser, mais très vite il mit fin à leur baiser et déclara :

- Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire mieux, mais sache que tomber amoureux de toi à été le sentiment le plus effrayant et le plus agréable que je n'ais jamais ressenti jusqu'ici. Je t'aime Mione.

- Maintenant qu'on s'est avoué nos sentiments mutuels, je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hermione prenant Ron par sa taille nue, le faisant frissonner.

- Euh, je t'en pris, répondit Ron troublé par une Hermione dont il ne connaissait apparemment pas toutes les facettes.

- C'est quoi la deuxième raison pour laquelle on ne pouvait pas continuer tout à l'heure ? chuchota Hermione à l'oreille de Ron avec des yeux pleins de sous entendus.

Fatigué d'être passif face aux approches d' Hermione, Ron décida d'agir. Il la plaqua alors contre le mur, posa une main sur celui-ci et l'autre sur la joue d' Hermione. S'en suivi un baiser endiablé de la part de Ron accompagné de gémissements d' Hermione. Laissant une Hermione avide de ses lèvres, Ron lui souffla :

- Parce que quelqu'un pourrait nous voir, et en plus il fait froid dans ce couloir.

- Oh ! Mais est-ce qu'il y a des endroits où il fait chaud à Poudlard ? le taquina Hermione.

- Bien sur !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ce grand dadet lui faisait de l'effet, et apparemment elle aussi lui faisait de l'effet.

- Dieu seul sait à quel point j'en ai envi Ron, mais je crois qu'on a le temps tous les deux nan ?

- Tu as raison. On est encore trop jeune comme dirait ma mère ! Et puis en plus, je crois que quand on aura commencé je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter de découvrir tous les recoins de ton corps, toutes les parcelles de ta peau...

- Des mots, toujours des mots... acheva Hermione levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron ria comme jamais il ne l'avait fait depuis longtemps. Sa Mione était pleine de ressources et il aimait ça.

- Tu verras en temps et en heure... répondit Ron dans un clin d'oeil, en attrapant Hermione et la couvrant de baiser tous plus ardents les uns que les autres.

_The END._

_Impressions? Critiques?_

_Dites le moi! LoL_

_A très vite pour de nouvelles aventures!_


End file.
